villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ogre Kingdoms
The Ogre Kingdoms are a monstrous faction of fat, gluttonous ogres in the tabletop wargame Warhammer Fantasy Battles. While they are officially considered a neutral faction, their violent behaviour and obsession with getting as much food as possible leads the ogres to commit villainous acts, like their genocide of the Sky-Titans. Background The Ogre Kingdoms lie in the Mountains of Mourn which are east of the Dark Lands. The Ogres abandoned their original homeland (located in the far east near Cathay) in ancient times. The Kingdoms are inhabited mostly by the namesake Ogres, a race of large and fat humanoids, and Gnoblars, a small type of Goblins. Ogres are violent, tough, and always hungry, and typically a little smarter than Greenskins (though not by much). Gnoblars are small and cowardly, but vicious. Ogre culture revolves mostly around eating and violence, and cannibalism is common and accepted. Their primary god The Great Maw is a cruel diety of unending hunger and is worshipped with great bloody feasts. Each Ogre Kingdom is ruled by a Tyrant, though the most prominent Overtyrant of the Ogre Kingdoms is Greasus Goldtooth, who has managed to convince most Ogre tribes that gold is as valuable as food. The Ogre Kingdoms are unique in that almost every unit in their army is monstrous infantry, though they are also accompanied by various beasts of the mountains and of course Gnoblars. Ogres also have a great wanderlust, and Ogre mercenaries, known as Maneaters, can be found in the human Empire and in the land of Tilea as members of the Dogs of War mercenary faction. Ogres are large, loud creatures that go out of their way to make a formidable impression. Even in a violent world used to constant warfare, it is hard not to be in awe of a creature that can smash a man's ribs and send him flying through the air with a single swipe of an iron-bound club. Though if raw strength alone isn't enough to cause a stir, the sight of an Ogre reaching out a meaty hand to lift up and consume his recently broken victim in great, greedy bites is sure to register horror in all but the boldest of hearts. Ogres are restless creatures, and their tribes are nomadic, ready to move camp at the drop of a well-gnawed bone. Ogres often wander far from their homelands, and when their armies are on the move, they leave behind them a trail of wreckage and little else. The great stompy sound of an Ogre army on the march is not a welcome one, for they will attack and plunder any settlement they come across. In this manner, armies resupply on the move, consuming any who are foolish enough to stay to defend their homes, and then devouring all the livestock and anything else that looks vaguely edible. Any meat not devoured immediately is carried off, so Ogres and their enormous war beasts are often seen with huge haunches of food (mostly the meat of humans and farm animals) and unplucked rib cages tied to their bodies. Videos Category:Ogres Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Amoral Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Mercenaries Category:On & Off Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Vandals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Comic Relief Category:Monsters Category:Grey Zone Category:Extravagant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Warlords Category:Opportunists Category:Addicts Category:Perverts